Our worlds collide
by krisilla
Summary: What if the Hogyoku's ability wasn't only to fulfill peoples desires? What if the real purpose was to bring together two very different worlds? the worlds we know as the Ninja and The Shinigami. IchiRuki, NaruSaku, HitsuKarin, InoShika lots of pairs
1. Chapter 1

Our worlds collide

Preview: What if the hogyoku's ability wasn't just to fulfill people's desires? What if it had another purpose: to bring together two very different worlds? The ninja and the Shinigami.

Shinigami: soul reaper, death god

Seireitei: soul society

Reiatsu: spiritual pressure

Shunpo: flash step

Shinigami daiko: substitute soul reaper

Taichou: captain

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. If I did Narusaku and ichiruki would have already happened

….

Rangiku's POV

…..

Gin what are you going to do? Why did you apologize? I had never given up hope on Gin. I always knew that he never really betrayed the Seireitei. I knew he hadn't really betrayed me, but now when he proved me right I couldn't believe it. We grew up together, we fended for each other, and we knew what each other thought. I loved him. I love Gin Ichimaru, Shinigami, Taichou of squad three, the man that left the Seireitei for Hueco Mundo with Aizen Sousuke and Kaname Tousen.

Aizen. The devil of a man who left Hinamori Momo in pieces, murdered central 46 and took the hogyoku straight from Rukia Kuchiki's body before the eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki; the boy who fought many battles, earned many scars to protect her. The boy that became our hero and protected the Seireitei. Aizen; the man who took Gin from me.

My shoulders felt like I was carrying a building as I Shunpoed towards Aizen's massive Reiatsu. Was his Reiatsu always this big? I froze. My heart thundered loudly in my ears. Maybe it was just my mind protecting itself but I couldn't detect Gin's Reiatsu. A sudden burst of adrenalin gave me the strength I needed to continue.

Before I knew I was standing above the bloody murderer himself on an abandoned building. A sound echoed through the ally way, a sound any Shinigami could recognize in an instant; the sound of a dead body falling to the floor.

"GIN!" I screeched. I jumped down from the rooftop I had been on with such speed I thought I might ram into the next building. Instead I lightly floated down beside him.

"Gin," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Rangiku don't cry, please don't cry," I lifted my head just enough to see his face.

"Your alive," tears streamed down my cheeks. He brought his lips lightly to mine. Gin touched the necklace he had given me so long ago.

"I always wanted to kiss you before I died," slowly he opened his eye's giving my full view of his gorgeous silver blue eyes. But only for their lids to close again.

"Gin?" I whispered. I knew he was gone but everything part of my being denied it.

"Murderer!" I screamed. Standing up. "You're a cold blooded murderer and you deserve to die! Taicho's going to kill you! If he doesn't Ichigo's going to kill you! And if he doesn't Head captain will!" he smirked.

"Fool. They're already taken care of. Taicho Hitsugaya has been fatally injured. Ichigo Kurosaki has been emotionally broken and The old man's Zanpaktou has been sealed. They have been taken care of along with the rest of the thirteen court guard squads." Have we lost all hope? Is this the end? A soft hand rested on my shoulder. I turned expecting to see Aizen's Blade only to see something I wish I never had. Please god Taichou has lost enough

…

I'm sorry but naruto will not be coming in until later… anyways….. IM IN LOVE WITH MY STORY! Pls R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Our worlds collide

Chapter 2

Preview: What if the hogyoku's ability wasn't just to fulfill people's desires? What if it had another purpose: to bring together two very different worlds? The ninja and the Shinigami.

Shinigami: soul reaper, death god

Seireitei: soul society

Reiatsu: spiritual pressure

Shunpo: flash step

Shinigami daiko: substitute soul reaper

Taichou: captain

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. If I did Narusaku and ichiruki would have already happened

(A/N: I have a plan… hope is not lost…. Evil laugh…. P.S Karin and Yuzu are the older versions in this fanfic… I like them better older)

….

Karin's POV

…..

I feel like I've just been ran over by a bus! Did goat face Knock me out? Damn him. He's going to pay for this one. I looked around me. A half eaten sandwich lay beside where my head was. Bits of lettuce in every which direction. Did Dad knock me out while I was eating a sandwich? That's low, even for him. I closed my eyes and searched the house for Dad and Yuzu, knowing Ichi-nii wouldn't be here. Yes unlike my idiot brother I could locate Reiatsu. Speaking of which I couldn't feel Yuzu or Dads. I walked over to a large window and slid it open. Extremely heavy Reiatsu forced its way through the window. I knew immediately it belonged to the man that Ichigo and his freakazoid friends were scared of: Aizen. I have to admit that the sheer amount of Reiatsu he had was impressive but I've felt higher. Well at least I knew where Yuzu and Dad were. Knowing Yuzu she ran of thinking Ichigo would be there and Dad is keeping an eye on her. I hope. Maybe I should go? Probable best.

I tore through the streets of Karakura heading straight for the massive Reiatsu. I could feel others there, Rangiku and Yuzu. I hoped they were ok. Yuzu wouldn't last long facing this amount of Reiatsu. I had to hurry. I don't sense dad anywhere. Where the hell is he! He should be watching after her!

Standing a few feet away was Rangiku, Toshrio's lieutenant.

"Murderer!" she screamed, voice cracking with pain. "You're a cold blooded murderer and you deserve to die! Taicho's going to kill you! If he doesn't Ichigo's going to kill you! And if he doesn't Head captain will!" he smirked.

"Fool. They're already taken care of. Hitsugaya Taichou has been fatally injured. Ichigo Kurosaki has been emotionally broken and The old man's Zanpaktou has been sealed. They have been taken care of along with the rest of the thirteen court guard squads."

His words echoed in my head. Hitsugaya Taichou has been fatally injured. Hitsugaya Taichou has been fatally injured. Toshiro! How badly? Where? Is he already dead? Is their even hope for him!

I put on the strongest face I could muster. Inside I was freaking out but I couldn't let him see that. I walked over to Rangiku and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head whipped around so fast I expected a to hear the sickening of her neck snapping.

"No." she whispered "Run Karin, run!"

"It's no use. He wouldn't let me" Aizen's smirk turned to a grin.

"Your smart and you have a fair amount of Reiatsu. What's your name?"

"Karin Kurosaki." His grin faded only for a second.

"Do you have Shinigami powers?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." A small figure emerged from behind Aizen. She held up a shard of glass aiming for his throat. "Yuzu! It won't work!" He spun around his sword slashing her stomach

"Yuzu!" the shard slipped from her hand and she crumpled to the ground. I lurched forward about to break into a run but Rangiku's hand stopped me.

"She'll die either way." No! How will Ichi-nii react! Dad! I couldn't protect her! It's my fault. It's all my fault. I charged at him ignoring Rangiku's arm. Something hit me hard in the left shoulder sending me flying. Somehow I ended up at least a block away from where Aizen was.

"Are you stupid! Charging at Aizen! That's the stupidest thing you could have ever done Karin!" he was alive. Toshiro was alive! And he was also pinning me to the ground.

"Toshiro! How? I thought you were fatally injured?"

"I am." He said waving to his left shoulder. A gash ran from the top of his left shoulder to his stomach.

"You shouldn't be able to move!"

"But I am and I just saved your life. Again."

"Yeah but how are we going to defeat him?" I asked. He looked to the side.

"We don't" he looked ashamed at what he was saying.

"What do you mean we don't!" my voice raised "there's a way."

"No there isn't Karin. Don't you get it? I'm almost dead and you don't have Shinigami powers. Matsumoto is in no condition to fight him." he shut his eyes. "You haven't seen what It's like out there, fighting Aizen, Losing to Aizen"

"Aizen killed Yuzu." Tears brimmed at the corner of my eyes. "He killed her right in front of my eyes!" I couldn't fight the tears anymore. "I couldn't do anything!" He rapped his arms around me. Hugging me tight.

"I'm sorry." He said. A hiccup came from my chest.

"I'm not going down without a fight. I'm too young to die." Tears still slide down my cheeks.

"How? How will we even have a chance?" I pushed him away.

"I'll be like my brother. You can transfer some of you powers to me." He looked like he wanted desperately to say no. But he knew this was our only chance

"Ok." He looked at me, eyes pleading for me to say I didn't want this. But like I said. I wasn't going down without a fight.

…..

I love this chapter! Please tell me who you would like to narrate the next chapter. Like I said Naruto is not coming until later maybe 2 or 3 chapters away. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Our worlds collide

Chapter 3

Preview: What if the hogyoku's ability wasn't just to fulfill people's desires? What if it had another purpose: to bring together two very different worlds? The ninja and the Shinigami.

Shinigami: soul reaper, death god

Seireitei: soul society

Reiatsu: spiritual pressure

Shunpo: flash step

Shinigami daiko: substitute soul reaper

Taichou: captain

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. If I did Narusaku and ichiruki would have already happened

(Sorry if Toshiro is OOC but bare with me)

….

Toshiro's POV

…..

I didn't want to do this. Next thing we know the Seireitei will be throwing her under every bus that comes our way. Well that is if we survive this. But fighting is in the Kurosaki's blood. They don't care about the odds the always put up a fight and damn good one. I didn't expect her to even know about the Shinigami power transfer yet alone suggest it. But I guess she'll be like her brother in one more way now. Another hero.

I positioned Hyourinmaru above her heart. She held on lightly as not to cut herself.

"I'm going to count to three." She nodded. "One, two, three!" I poured all the remaining Reiatsu I had into Hyourinmaru as I sliced through her. For a moment everything went white. She stood there before my eyes, dressed in Shinigami robes and a blade similar to that of her brothers. The only difference was the top of the blade seemed to be wavy and engraved with red waves. Like fire.

"You're healed? How?" I looked at where my injury had been only moments ago to find it wasn't there.

"I don't know," It truly was a mystery how I was healed but I wasn't going to complain.

"Better odds now." She was right. Now it wasn't just her fighting Aizen, it was us. I feel like I didn't give her any of my powers at all. Maybe she had powers but didn't know it. I wouldn't put it past her.

"Do you know the name of your Zanpaktou?" It would be disastrous if she went into battle with Aizen not knowing her Zanpaktou's name.

"Feuergottin." Suits her. Fire Goddess.

(A/N: Feuergottin means fire goddess in German)

"In that moment when everything went white she showed me how to control her." She mused. "In that split second she managed to tell me everything." Her Zanpaktou probable understood the situation; normally they make us fight to use their power.

Now comes the real battle. Fighting Aizen.

"Don't do anything stupid like charging at him."

"Don't worry I wont."

….

Karin's POV

….

I felt lighter. Like I was walking on air. It was weird. As if gravity wasn't an obstacle. Just the feel of my Zanpaktou in my hand is comforting; Having Toshiro fighting with me is comforting. But the only thing wrong with this little power transfer is that Ichi-nii might murder Toshiro. Hey, maybe I'll be strong enough to kick his butt.

"Get on my back." Said Toshiro as we left the little ally way we were hiding in.

"Why?" he sighed.

"It'll be faster" I shrugged and got on his back.

Instantly everything started spinning and I couldn't see a thing. As soon as the feeling came it went. We were standing before the smuggest person I think I've ever met. Well technically Toshiro was standing.

"You can get off me now." I jumped off his back.

"Karin you have Shinigami powers?" asked Rangiku. I didn't even have to ask what kind of conversation she had with Aizen. Just from looking at her I could tell she had been screaming things at him.

"No. I have Toshiro's powers though." Her jaw unhinged slightly. Aizen's reiatsu spiked. He was ready to fight.

"Getting a little impatient?" I asked

"I'm tiered of observing" he retorted.

"Is that what they call stalking now? Observing?" I need to through some insults too.

"If I'm correct it was you that came to me." Damn. This guys no fun.

"Whatever. Lets just fight." Interrupted Toshiro.

"I'm glad you welcome death."

"Hey Mr. Goth less chit chat more fight, fight" He frowned. Toshiro charged. "You said no charging!"

"That was meant for you not me!" I growled slightly.

"Don't get in my way!" I yelled back. I made sure my grip on Feuergottin was strong then raised her above my head. Toshiro must have realized what I was doing because he was back by my side.

"Shokyaku!" I poured everything I had into Feuergottin as I swung down. A blast of fire burst from the tip. Aizen clearly wasn't expecting my attack because he was hit dead on. Yet there he was still standing in the exact same spot. The only difference was he looked stronger.

"I suggest you use your Bankai Hitsugaya Taichou. She still needs assistance." I really hate this guy. I ran towards him Zanpaktou readied. He raised his hand trying to stop my blade with his palm. But instead of blocking I actually sliced straight through his hand. I didn't stop my swing. My Zanpaktou continued and sliced his neck. Blood spewed everywhere. He growled and swung his Zanpaktou. Warm blood seeped into my robes as slashed open my back. Toshiro appeared behind him and sliced at his neck. But this time he was ready; he blocked with his bloodied sword. Despite the excruciating pain coming from my back I swung again cutting off his full left arm. Toshiro blocked an attack that was meant for me. I aimed for the middle of his chest. A sharp ring sounded through the narrow ally way as her stopped my blade. I smirked slightly and his eyes went wide.

"Shokyaku." Fire sliced him through the middle, dividing even the black orb in his chest in half. It was over. He was dead. My knee's buckled. A strong arm rapped around my torso.

"Karin?" well looks like I'll be able to see if I'm able to kick Ichi-nii's butt sooner than I thought. Looked up at him. My jaw dropped and I mean literally dropped. A chain rapped around his arm connecting to the hilt of a long black Zanpaktou. His hair was longer and he even looked taller. But that wasn't what made my jaw drop. In his other arm was goat face. He was wearing Shinigami robes. He was a Shinigami. Dad was a Shinigami!

"Yuzu?" my gut clenched. He saw her- "what are you two doing in Shinigami robes?"

….

CLIFF HANGER! Btw the story is not done it's just a cliff hanger until I update. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Our worlds collide

Chapter 4

Preview: What if the Hogyoku's ability wasn't just to fulfill people's desires? What if it had another purpose: to bring together two very different worlds? The Ninja and the Shinigami.

Shinigami: soul reaper, death god

Seireitei: soul society

Reiatsu: spiritual pressure

Shunpo: flash step

Shinigami daiko: substitute soul reaper

Taichou: captain

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. If I did Narusaku and ichiruki would have already happened

….

Karin's POV

…..

I don't think his brain is working. Maybe Rukia hit him a bit too hard. Because right now he sounded like Yuzu was alive and has become Shinigami. I heard footsteps behind me, which I assumed were Toshiro's. He's the only one they can be since they are to light to be Rangiku's.

"You don't understand Ichi-nii," said a voice from behind me.

"Toshiro? Did you just call my brother Ichi-nii?" I asked refusing the urge to turn around.

"Yeah that was me. Are you that stupid! Karin do I sound anything like Yuzu Kurosaki? And why the hell would I call Kurosaki 'Ichi-nii'?" he retorted sarcastically. My body spun so fast I fell onto someone sending both of us to the ground. "What was that for?" I looked up from Toshiro's chest.

"Turned too fast." I said as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"No kidding." He said standing up. I looked past him to see exactly where the voice had come from. I rushed over and enveloped her in a tight hug. While wait for it, wait for it screaming like a-shiver- girly girl.

"What the hell was that!" screamed Toshiro and Ichi-nii in union.

"That scream could wake Aizen from the god-damned dead!" added Toshiro. I sighed and looked and a blue faced Yuzu. I let her go to breathe.

"Your alive." I said softly.

"What do you mean!" Ichi-nii yelled. Oh god. "Both of you are alive right?" he asked. The ally was silent except for Rangiku's occasional sob. "Right?" he asked again. "Wait Aizen's dead?" he looked to Aizen scorched carcass. Then the silver haired man. I looked down at my feet guiltily when he caught sight of Yuzu's dead form in a bloody heap beside Aizen's. He looked back to the Yuzu in Shinigami robes. Then to me, back around the ally and back to Yuzu and me.

"Your both dead?" he asked. Eyes pleading for us to say otherwise.

"Wrong." Toshiro's face looked sympathetic and filled with sorrow. "Just Yuzu." Everyone fell silent. The look in Ichi-nii's eyes makes me think He'll never recover. He'll think it's his fault again.

…

Rukia's POV

….

This was bad, really bad. I couldn't feel Ichigo's reiatsu and honestly I was freaking out. There was a lot of people who's reiatsu I couldn't feel, Aizen-not worried about that one-, Head captain- really worried about that one-, Isshin and Lieutenant Isane. My body shook as I ran to Karakura town. New Reiatsu's becoming evident, Karin, Yuzu and Hitsugaya Taichou. If that fooled died I will… I will…What will I do? The thought of Ichigo Kurosaki dying is something I would have normally laughed at. The boy is too stubborn to ever die. He has people to protect. Dying is not an option. I breathed in, letting myself calm down so he doesn't call me a worrying midget.

I turned a sharp corner ad was greeted with Aizen's dead body. I would have squealed for joy if I didn't hear what Ichigo said

"Your both dead?" his voice was soft. He sounded scared and pained. I looked up from Aizen's body and across the ally to where he stood. Surrounded my Hitsugaya Taichou, Karin and Yuzu both clad in Shinigami robes.

"Wrong." Said Taichou. "Just Yuzu." His voice was soft and Sympathetic unlike his normal voice of authority. The look on Ichigo's face made me want to run up to him then hug him and slap him at the same time. "I transferred some of my powers to Karin." My eye's widened. Karin and Taichou were on first name basis? Taichou broke the rules!

"It was our only option! I asked Toushiro too do it!" piped in Karin. But look on his face told me he didn't hear a word they were saying. I walked forward. Past Karin, Yuzu and Taichou. I wrapped my arms around his torso. His back heaved and I could tell he was holding back tears. He didn't need to be slapped right now. He needed someone to be there for him. So that's what I would do for him, I will be thee for him.

"Shhh." I whispered as he fell to his knees.

"She's dead." Karin whispered behind me. More towards herself than to Ichigo. Her sob echoed through the almost silent Ally.

"Please Karin don't cry. That's not like you." Taichou said comforting her. I guess there is a side to him we all never knew.

"What a sad sight." Said a deep voice from behind us. "Who would have-"

"Shut up!" Karin screamed. "Go back to hell where you belong!" Ichigo lifted his head from my shoulder. His body tensed.

"Aizen." He murmured. We both stood up and readied for battle. Karin held a giant Zanpaktou that slightly resembled Ichigo's Shikai but had an orange tint and looked as if it were engraved in flames. Yuzu drew her Zanpaktou. She must be the only one in the family able to seal their Zanpaktou. She stabbed the ground.

"Thrive Shizen!" Grass and flowers sprouted where her Zanpaktou was in the ground. Vines lined with tiny pink flowers shot out of the sword, rapping themselves around it. The vines flashed white and engraved themselves in her Zanpaktou. It was beautiful. I recovered myself and returned my concentration on Aizen who was also fixated by the Zanpaktou. He turned to Ichigo.

"Are you really Kurosaki Ichigo?" His only reply was a small nod. "You have disappointed me."

"Anyone who has Bankai I suggest you use it now." Ichigo said completely ignoring Aizen. To my surprise it wasn't just Taichou that raised his Reiatsu, but Karin and Yuzu.

"Bankai!" They said in union. My eye's widened. They all have Bankai! Geez I feel left out. Karin's sword seemed to split in two. Forming two Zanpaktou exactly like her Shikai but one had a blue-like tint instead of orange.

"Eis und Feuer Gottinnen." Yuzu's Zanpaktou was completely different, It was giant and sharp edged, in the center was a hole with a bar where Yuzu held onto with one hand. Like her Shikai it was engraved with Vines and flowers.

"Hahanaru Shizen."

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru." Five Taichou level Shinigami were about to fight before my eyes and I'm going to fight with them. If we survive this we'll make history.

Tell me if you liked this chapter. I'm going to try and put in pictures of what Karin and Yuzu look like below, it might not work though. I drew these pictures so they are really bad. I don't care if you review with hate; I just want some reviews! I'm sorry it took so long I got really busy


	5. Chapter 5

Our worlds collide

Chapter 4

Preview: What if the Hogyoku's ability wasn't just to fulfill people's desires? What if it had another purpose: to bring together two very different worlds? The Ninja and the Shinigami.

Shinigami: soul reaper, death god

Seireitei: soul society

Reiatsu: spiritual pressure

Shunpo: flash step

Shinigami daiko: substitute soul reaper

Taichou: captain

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. If I did Narusaku and ichiruki would have already happened

…

Karin

…

power and anger radiated through me. I gripped my Zanpaktou harder. As if it would make all the difference.

"Karin you have Bankai?" asked Toushiro. Aren't we all supposed to have a Bankai?

"Yeah what's it to you?" he shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing." His expression changed to serious. "Don't die."

"Wouldn't think of it." Aizen coughed announcing his presence. "We all know your there!" I screamed.

"No. I just had a cough." Did I ever mention I really hate this guy? I sighed.

"Shokyaku!" I lifted the red zanpaktou and released a giant blast of fire.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo screamed.

"Tsumibito!" Yuzu's zanpaktou glowed slightly before a blast of green light erupted from her zanpaktou.

"Hyoryu senbi!" ice overflowed form Hyorinmaru and towards Aizen.

"Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro!" six rods paralyzed Aizen only for a second before he broke free. But left it impossible of him to dodge the incoming attacks. All five attack hit him dead on. But to few surprise, any wound from the attacks regenerated in less than a minute.

"Did you wonder how I came back from the dead?" he asked with a superior grin on his face.

"No. You've done it before." Ichigo deadpanned. The look on Aizen's face made me want to laugh and I would trust me I would if I didn't want to kill him a million times over. Aizen coughed again, blood making its way out of his throat. I grinned.

"You got a little something on your face." I shouted.

His body convulsed, and he fell to his knees. The round orb in his chest glowed slightly then went grey. Six rectangles appeared around us, almost doors but looked like it was filled with purple and silver water instead of wood.

"It stopped obeying you Aizen. Give up." Said Toushiro in a superior tone.

"What stopped obeying him?" I whispered in his ear.

"The Hogyoku." I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "The purple stone." I nodded and saved the questions for later.

Six people stepped out from the doors and the air became thick with Reistsu.

The first person I noticed was a girl with short pink hair and bright green eyes, then a boy with long dark brown hair in a low ponytail, white eyes and a sense of nobility, A girl with long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail on top her head and sky blue eyes, another girl with dark brown hair tied in twin buns, a boy with a wide grin, blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes, a girl with long purple hair, white eyes and a shy smile, a boy with chocolate brown hair in a high spiky ponytail and a bored expression. But the one that stood out from the rest was a tall boy with raven like black hair and cold emotionless black eyes. They all seemed to finally understand they weren't where they once had been.

The blonde haired boy was the first to speak up, "why is it always me that ends up in strange places with strange people?" He asked.

"Naruto you idiot! I bet you anything those people could kill you in an instant!" the pink haired girl screamed and punched the boy, Naruto, with inhuman strength.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" asked Ichi-nii.

The girl stopped beating him into the ground and looked over to us. "Sakura Haruno, this idiot is Naruto Uzumaki." She answered.

"Neji hyuga and the girl with white eyes is my cousin, Hinata." Said the boy with long brown hair.

"I'm Tenten," added the girl with the panda buns.

"I'm Ino and that lazy guy is Shikamura." She said happily.

I looked over to the boy with cold eyes. "What about him?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said expression unchanged.

In an instant the air changed, the smiles faded and they all stared at him.

Once again it was Naruto who spoke first, "you going to try and kill us again?"

"Depends." I laughed. Everyone looked to me. "What?"

"You don't understand how strong he is." Said Neji.

"Oh I do I can feel his reiatsu perfectly fine and it's nothing compared to what I've felt-"

"Someone grab Aizen's body, were leaving here before I destroy the whole goddamned town and you all are coming." Interrupted Ichi-nii.

No body did otherwise even Sasuke. Anyone who could use shunpo took turns taking the strange people to unused land surrounded by mountains.

The group of six looked around clearly wondering how they got here so fast. I released my Bankai as everyone else did. I looked over to Ichi-nii and could tell he was about to blow a fuse, I knew exactly which one too. He had finally realized Yuzu was dead and I was a Shinigami. Clearly I wasn't the only one who had realized it, Rukia-nee had already buried him in a hug.

…

Rukia

…

He didn't need a slap or kick right now. Ichigo just realized he lost both his little sisters in two very different ways. He didn't need that. I hugged him tighter to try to cease his shaking, thank god he wasn't crying, I don't know if even I would be able to deal with that. I thought of his sisters as my family too, in fact I had spent so much time with them they had taken up calling me "Rukia-nee". But even then I hadn't grown up with them, I hadn't gone through their loss of their mother, his pain was much greater. He clenched the back of my robes and we sat there on the ground holding each other. He lifted his head from the crook of my neck.

"Thank you Rukia, I don't know what I would do without you." I laughed.

"Hey strawberry, I have to show you something."

Wait, what? Since when did I have to show him something?

"Are you going to punch me?" He asked accusingly

"No." I said slightly offended. I leaned in slightly and let my lips lightly brush his. His grip on my shoulders loosened and he snaked them around my waist, pulling me closer. We sat there kissing lightly. The feeling was indescribable and I know I'm not the type to randomly kiss someone then decide I was in love with him but this wasn't random. This was Ichigo. The need of oxygen separated us.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Aren't I supposed to say that first?" I asked, smiling.

A light cough behind us told me we were no longer alone. I turned to see Karin standing there huge grin on her face.

"I'd love to let you guys continue but these people are going crazy and their really annoying so go answer their questions before I send Byakuya Kuchiki, pineapple head and the old man a photo of you guys sucking face."

In a flash me and Ichigo were standing a meter apart from each other. I didn't ask how she knew who Nii-sama is because frankly I don't want to know, as for Renji he draws so much attention to himself I'm surprised he's not famous yet.

….

Sorry for taking so long I have so many stories I can't keep track of them and just to mention this because I'm so proud of myself I have a fifty page story and isn't fanfiction but I'm super proud of it…so happy right now!


End file.
